It's not too late, right?
by dinodeer
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari postingan Hyunbin di instagram miliknya. Hyunbin x Minhyun. Minhyunbin.


**It's not too late, right?**

 **Kwon Hyunbin x Hwang Minhyun**

 **T**

 **3026+ Words**

Note : maafin kalo ada typo hehe, jangan gebukin aku kalau kalian udah baca endingnya, _and happy reading_!

* * *

Hari ini Wanna One tidak memiliki banyak jadwal dan jadwal mereka hanya pre recording acara musik dan menonton _variety show_ yang mereka bintangi. Suasana hati Minhyun sedang buruk hari ini, benar-benar buruk. Tadi pagi saat ia tengah mengecek instagramnya, ia mendapatkan notifikasi dari instagram kekasihnya Kwon Hyunbin dan postingan dengan nama akun komurola itu membuat Minhyun kesal setengah mati.

 **[Foto Seulgi]**

 **komurola | 6 likes**

 **Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta. Aku tidak tahu bahwa tipe idealku yang sempurna benar-benar ada.**

Minhyun menutup aplikasi instagramnya dengan kesal. Ekspresinya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah tidak ingin diganggu. Ia menghela napas kasar beberapa kali sampai Ong Seongwu yang berada di sebelahnya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Seongwu hanya menautkan kedua alisnya. Sudah jelas Minhyun tidak mungkin tidak kenapa-napa. Ia pun tak sengaja melihat Minhyun dengan membombardir Hyunbin dengan pesan-pesan kemarahan dan kecemburuan. Seongwu tertawa kecil dan membuat Minhyun menoleh.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Minhyun dengan nada tajam.

"Apa lagi yang Hyunbin lakukan sampai membuatmu membombardirnya seperti itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Seongwu menghentikan tawa kecilnya. "Kau tahu Minhyun, laki-laki bebas seperti Hyunbin itu tidak suka dengan seseorang yang terlalu posesif, biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, kalau kau kekang dia seperti itu dan dia tidak menyukainya lalu memutuskanmu bagaimana?"

Ucapan Seongwu membuat Minhyun terdiam.

"Kau juga tahu kan kalau Hyunbin sudah hampir berpuluh kali menyatakan perasaannya padamu tapi kau baru menjawab iya di pernyataan cintanya entah yang ke berapa puluh padahal sebenarnya kau memang menyukainya juga, bagaimana kalau Hyunbin lelah dengan sifatmu yang seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau Hyunbin menganggap kalau kau tidak menyukainya? Aku hanya memberi masukan saja, kau tahu terkadang kata-kata itu perlu. Aku senang kalian berdua berpacaran dan aku harap kalian terus bahagia." Lanjut Seongwu.

Minhyun benar-benar dibuat diam oleh ucapan Seongwu. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali berpura-pura bahwa itu hanya lelucon lalu berkata _'Ong, sejak kapan kau jadi bijak seperti ini?'_ tapi Minhyun tidak bisa melakukannya. Sebagian dari dirinya mengiyakan ucapan Seongwu dan sebagian lainnya berkata bahwa Hyunbin memang salah dan patut diberi pelajaran.

"Kita sudah sampai ayo segera turun!" seru manajer mereka.

Semua member langsung turun kecuali Minhyun. Daehwi melihatnya heran.

" _Hyung_ ayo kita turun." Ajak Daehwi.

"Oh iya sebentar lagi aku turun."

Daehwi menatapnya lagi heran tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Minhyun menatap ponselnya sebentar lalu melihat tanda 'baca' di kotak pesannya dengan Hyunbin tapi Hyunbin belum membalas pesannya sama sekali. Minhyun menghela napas lalu akhirnya ia mencoba tersenyum. Menurut Minhyun, ia mungkin tidak pandai dalam banyak hal tapi ia sangat pandai saat berpura-pura.

Jisung menatap Minhyun heran hari ini. Minhyun terlihat ceria sekali hari ini, ia tertawa pada semua hal itu terlihat bagus tapi Jisung tahu ada yang salah tentang hal itu. Minhyun bukanlah Daniel yang tertawa pada semua hal seperti itu. Situasi ini mengingatkannya pada minggu pertama Minhyun bergabung dengan Wanna One dan Jisung sangat tidak suka situasi seperti itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya bahkan mungkin Minhyun juga tidak sadar kalau Jisung sebenarnya tahu pada seminggu itu Minhyun hanya memakai topeng bahagia dihadapan mereka semua.

"Minhyun-ah." Panggilnya.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Minhyun heran.

Jisung tersenyum canggung. "Ah tidak ada apa-apa, hari ini kau jadi bertemu Hyunbin?" tanyanya.

Minhyun terdiam sebentar. "Iya _Hyung_ jadi nanti jam 7."

"Akhirnya kau bisa bertemu dengannya juga ya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Jisung.

Minhyun terdiam sebentar. Jisung dapat melihat dalam sepersekian detik ekspresi Minhyun terlihat sedih namun ia segera menggantinya dengan senyum lebar.

"Iya _Hyung_ hehe."

Jisung mengangguk mengerti lalu meninggalkan Minhyun yang masih bercanda dengan Daniel dan Jihoon di ruang tunggu. Seongwu yanga baru saja keluar dari toilet langsung menghampiri Jisung.

" _Hyung_ , kau kenapa? Seperti sedang ada pikiran."

"Seongwu menurutmu Minhyun hari ini bagaimana?" Jawaban Jisung membuat Seongwu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudnya _Hyung_? Minhyun terlihat baik-baik saja. Ah tapi tadi pagi ia terlihat kesal pada Hyunbin, aku tidak tahu kenapa jadi aku bilang saja padanya untuk jangan terlalu posesif. Minhyun kan terlihat sangat cuek tapi posesif pada Hyunbin, aku hanya menasihatinya sedikit." Tutur Seongwu.

Jisung menghela napas pelan. Seongwu memang benar tapi mungkin dia tidak sadar bahwa Minhyun sepertinya benar-benar memasukkan ucapan Seongwu ke dalam pikirannya.

"Oh baiklah."

Jisung pun segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari informasi tentang Hyunbin pagi ini yang membuat Minhyun kesal. Ia ber ooh pelan setelah mengetahui postingan Hyunbin yang ternyata membuat Minhyun kesal seperti itu. Jisung kembali menatap Minhyun yang masih tertawa.

"Ini urusan mereka sih, tapi semoga saja berakhir dengan baik." Ucapnya pelan.

Minhyun menatap ponselnya lagi dan menghela napas kecil. Hyunbin baru saja mengirimkan pesannya tentang kencan mereka malam ini, namun hal yang membuat Minhyun sedikit gusar adalah cara Hyunbin mengirimkan pesannya yang terlihat sedikit biasa saja.

8.14 a.m

Minhyun : Kwon kenapa kau memposting foto idol cewek di instagrammu?

Minhyun : hapus sekarang juga

Minhyun : Kwon!

Minhyun : hapus sekarang juga!

8.40 a.m

Hyunbin : baiklah

4.40 p.m

Hyunbin : hari ini aku jemput jam setengah 7 di depan dorm

4.50 p.m

Minhyun : ok

Minhyun kembali menghela napas. Apa ia memang terlalu posesif? Ia memang sering sekali memarahi Hyunbin yang sering berurusan dengan wanita karena pekerjaannya sebagai model. Tapi itu wajar kan? Minhyun adalah pacarnya jadi itu hal yang wajar kan? Ia memang jarang membalas ucapan cinta Hyunbin tapi harusnya Hyunbin tahu kan kalau Minhyun juga mencintainya? Ucapan Seongwu tidak benar kan? Hyunbin tidak mungkin tiba-tiba saja tidak mencintainya, kan?

"...Hyun-ah, Minhyun-ah!"

Minhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jisung tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Aku sudah memanggilmu berapa kali, kita sudah sampai di dorm, ayo turun."

Minhyun terkekeh pelan. "Maaf _Hyung_ tadi aku sedang berpikir."

"Ya sudah lanjutkan di dorm berpikirnya, kau harus bersiap-siap juga kan untuk kencan dengan Hyunbin?"

"Iya _Hyung_ , aku akan bersiap-siap sekarang."

Minhyun pun masuk ke dalam dorm diikuti dengan Jisung. Setelah itu ia pun segera bersiap-siap untuk kencannya dengan Hyunbin. Walau ia masih sedih dan bingung dengan Hyunbin setidaknya hari ini ia akan bertemu lagi setelah hampir sebulan tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

"Wow _Hyung_ , kau tampan sekali." Puji Jihoon.

"Hahaha tidak, tidak." Timpal Minhyun.

Minhyun kini tengah memakai jeans hitam dengan kemeja putih bergaris favoritnya. Padahal terlihat biasanya namun jika dipakai oleh Hwang Minhyun itu tidak mungkin hanya akan terlihat biasa.

"Kapan berangkatnya _Hyung_?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sebentar lagi."

Ting-tong-ting-tong.

"Sepertinya itu Hyunbin."

"Selamat bersenang-senang _Hyung_!" seru Jihoon dan Daehwi. Minhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya membukan pintu dan mendapati Hyunbin tengah berdiri disana.

"Hyunbin-ah." Panggil Minhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Ayo." Ajak Hyunbin lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Minhyun dan membuat senyum Minhyun luntur.

Mereka kini tengah berada di dalam mobil Hyunbin. Suasananya terasa canggung karena Hyunbin yang biasanya selalu memulai percakapan kini hanya diam saja. Minhyun juga terdiam dan kata-kata Seongwu kembali muncul di kepalanya.

Minhyun menatap ke sekeliling saat Hyunbin memakirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat dan membuat Minhyun heran.

"Kenapa kita kesini Hyunbin-ah?" tanya Minhyun.

"Aku sedang ingin minum _Hyung_."

"Ta-tapi..." Minhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Hyunbin sudah keluar dari mobil. Minhyun menghela napas dan akhirnya ia pun keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Hyunbin dari belakang.

 _"Padahal sebenarnya aku ingin pergi kemana saja yang lebih romantis."_ Batin Minhyun.

Minhyun menatap Hyunbin dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Marah, bingung, sedih, kesal, semua itu ia rasakan sekarang. Hyunbin padahal biasanya selalu menggenggam tangan Minhyun ketika mereka berjalan, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, lalu mengecup bibirnya ketika ada kesempatan. Namun kali ini jangankan melakukan itu semua, menunggu Minhyun untuk berjalan beriringan pun tidak.

"Hyunbin-ah!" sapaan seseorang membuat Hyunbin menoleh. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Hyunbin, ia pun kemudian menyapa teman-temannya. Minhyun menatap canggung teman-teman Hyunbin yang tidak ia kenal dan akhirnya hanya mengangguk sopan pada mereka.

"Oh, ini kan Hwang Minhyun? Ah, kalian kan sama-sama ikut acara survival itu ya?" Hyunbin tidak menjawabnya dan Minhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Hyunbin yang terlihat antusias mengobrol dengan teman-temannya sementara Minhyun hanya duduk canggung di sebelah Hyunbin sembari memainkan jemarinya.

"Aku melihat postinganmu pagi ini haha, kau sengaja ya mengunggahnya karena kau sekarang kan lebih terkenal jadi kesempatan bertemu dengan Seulgi semakin besar!" seru temannya.

Hyunbin tertawa. "Iya, dan sepertinya minggu depan aku memang akan ada acara bersama Red Velvet."

Teman-temannya ber-ooh ria. "Dekati saja, walau aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi ya kau lumayan tampan."

Minhyun hanya terdiam mendengar percakapan mereka. Sesekali matanya melirik kearah Hyunbin dan berharap lelaki itu menangkap lirikannya namun tidak. Hyunbin bahkan seperti tidak peduli bahwa Minhyun masih ada disini.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghapusnya? Kau takut ada komentar jahat ya?" tanya temannya.

"Tidak, ada seseorang yang menyuruhku menghapusnya." Jawab Hyunbin. Minhyun menatap Hyunbin.

"Siapa? Pacarmu? Kau kan tidak punya pacar."

Minhyun masih menatap Hyunbin penuh harap.

"Memang tidak punya. Hanya orang yang cukup cerewet yang menyuruhku menghapusnya."

Minhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu ia menunduk berusaha mengambil napas panjang dan juga berusaha agar tidak terlihat lemah.

"Aku permisi ke toilet dulu ya," ujar Minhyun pelan dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hyunbin, Minhyun segera berjalan menjauhi meja yang diduduki oleh Hyunbin dan teman-temannya itu.

Minhyun mengambil napas panjang lagi. Ia merasa tiba-tiba seperti orang yang terkena asma. Mengambil napas panjang, mengeluarkannya, memukul dadanya yang terasa sakit lalu kembali mengambil napas panjang berharap rasa sakit yang dialaminya sekarang hilang.

Ia tidak menangis. Minhyun berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Ia berusaha untuk mengerti bahwa hubungan mereka tentu saja tidak dipublikasikan dan hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu. Ia berusaha positif sampai akhirnya Minhyun hanya bisa menunduk menggenggam ujung wastafel dan air matanya menetes.

"Oh sial."

Minhyun segera mengusapnya. Ia tidak tahu apa keinginan Hyunbin, ia tidak bisa berpikir positif bahwa hal yang diucapkan Hyunbin itu hanya candaan dan bohongan setelah seharian ini Hyunbin terlihat berusaha menjauh darinya. Apa Hyunbin hanya kesal padanya perihal postingan itu? Atau Hyunbin memang sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Apa Hyunbin melakukan ini untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin putus dengannya?

Minhyun sudah lemas memikirkannya, ia akhirnya berjongkok dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam ujung wastafel dan akhirnya ia menangis.

Minhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia menangis tanpa suara di toilet ini. Untung saja tidak ada seorangpun yang masuk dan mendapatinya sedang menangis. Hyunbin bahkan tidak mengeceknya ke toilet padahal Minhyun yakin ia sudah berada di toilet mungkin lebih dari 20 menit.

"Hahh."

Ia kembali menghela napas. Matanya terlihat bengkak dan hidungnya memerah, ciri khas setelah menangis. Minhyun membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin langsung pulang tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan situasi antara Hyunbin dan dirinya menggantung begitu saja. Ia harus berbicara dengan Hyunbin.

"Hyunbin-ah." Panggil Minhyun pada Hyunbin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita di dekat meja bar. Minhyun bahkan bisa melihat salah satu tangan Hyunbin melingkar di pinggang wanita itu.

"Oh, _Hyung_."

 _"Hwang Minhyun, kau tidak boleh menangis."_ batin Minhyun dalam hati.

"Hyunbin-ah bisa kita bicara sebentar, tidak disini. Mungkin di luar?" pinta Minhyun. Hyunbin terlihat terkejut sebentar tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk dan berjalan mendahului Minhyun keluar.

Mereka akhirnya berada di tempat parkir dan untungnya tak ada seorangpun yang berada disana.

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa _Hyung_?" tanya Hyunbin santai.

"Hyunbin-ah, apa kau sudah bosan denganku?" tanya Minhyun tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Maksudmu _Hyung_?"

Minhyun menghela napas pendek. "Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura begitu, kalau kau memang sudah bosan denganku dan ingin putus seharusnya kau bilang saja. Tak perlu berbuat jauh seperti ini."

Hyunbin hanya menatapnya.

"Kalau kau memang sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi kau bisa bilang saja padaku. Aku tidak mungkin memaksa orang yang sudah tidak menyukaiku untuk terus menjalin hubungan denganku."

Minhyun berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf kalau selama ini aku belum bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik dan lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi banyak hal."

Hyunbin masih terdiam menatapnya. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hyunbin berbunyi dan ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Apa? Sudah selesai? Cepat sekali! Ah iya, dia tidak menyadarinya haha kalian hebat ya, iya baiklah aku kesana." Tutur Hyunbin dan akhirnya ia memandang Minhyun.

Minhyun ingin menangisi dirinya sendiri sekarang. Bahkan ucapan Minhyun tidak lebih penting dari telepon temannya.

"Aku akan pulang saja." Ujar Minhyun dan berbalik dari Hyunbin dan berjalan pulang.

" _Hyung_ , aku minta maaf."

Suara Hyunbin menghentikan langkah Minhyun. Minhyun benar-benar tidak bisa membalikkan tubuhnya, ia tidak ingin menatap Hyunbin. Ia ingin pulang dan menangis sepuasnya tanpa perlu terlihat lemah di depan Hyunbin.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kalau kau sebenarnya ingin putus denganku. A-aku bisa menerimanya. Aku pulang."

Grep!

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sepasang tangan melingkar di tubuhnya. Hyunbin memeluknya. Minhyun sudah benar-benar ingin menangis. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hyunbin, dia kini malah bertindak seolah menyesal dan masih menyukainya.

"Hyunbin! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" serunya. Namun Hyunbin tidak menggubris perkataannya dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Dengan sekali hentakan Hyunbin membalikkan tubuh Minhyun. Mata Hyunbin terbelalak kaget saat melihat air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Minhyun.

" _Hyung_ , Minhyun _Hyung_ ya Tuhan, maafkan aku." Ujar Hyunbin sambil memeluk Minhyun erat. Minhyun menangis semakin kencang, bibirnya terus memaki Hyunbin dan berusaha melepaskan pelukannya namun Hyunbin masih lebih kuat dibandingkan dirinya. Hyunbin menangkup wajah Minhyun dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku tapi ini sebenarnya bukan rencanaku."

Ucapan Hyunbin membuat Minhyun bingung.

"Le-lepaskan brengsek! Rencana ap-hmmph!"

Belum sempat Minhyun bertanya kini Hyunbin sudah mengklaim bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut. Minhyun tidak mengerti dengan semua kejadian ini. Kenapa Hyunbin meminta maaf? Kenapa ia terlihat menyesal? Apa maksudnya bukan rencananya? Dan kenapa Hyunbin mencium Minhyun?! Bukankah mereka baru saja putus beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Hyun-engh..lep-lepas.. breng-sek-hmmph!"

Minhyun berusaha melepas pagutan Minhyun namun Hyunbin yang memang lebih kuat darinya berhasil menahan dorongan Minhyun. Hyunbin terus melumat bibir Minhyun secara bergantian, lidahnya memaksa pemilik bibir ranum itu membuka mulutnya. Minhyun sudah benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Disatu sisi ia sangat ingin melepas ciuman Hyunbin dan bertanya maksud dari lelaki itu. Namun disisi lain ia menginginkan ciuman ini, tidak ia pungkiri bahwa ia sangat merindukan Hyunbin.

Hyunbin akhirnya melepas ciumannya beberapa detik hanya untuk berkata,

" _Hyung_ maafkan aku, dan percayalah padaku." Lagi.

Minhyun bahkan belum sempat membalas ucapan Minhyun. Hyunbin kembali mencium Minhyun lalu tiba-tiba mengangkat Minhyun dan membuat Minhyun mau tak mau melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Hyunbin karena Hyunbin benar-benar tak mau melepasnya.

Minhyun sudah pasrah dengan tindakan Hyunbin akhirnya ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Hyunbin dan membalas ciuman Hyunbin. Minhyun merasakan bahwa Hyunbin membawanya ke suatu tempat namun pandangan Minhyun benar-benar kabur. Hyunbin hanya membiarkan Minhyun bernapas selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibirnya. Terus saja seperti sampai Minhyun dibuat tidak sadar akan sekitarnya dan sibuk membalas ciuman Hyunbin.

"Engh."

Erangan Minhyun terdengar saat Hyunbin sibuk menginvasi rongga mulut Minhyun. Mengabsen giginya satu persatu. Minhyun pun membalas _french kiss_ yang dilakukan Hyunbin.

"H-Hyun-enghh-bin-ah.."

Hyunbin tiba-tiba menurunkan Minhyun tanpa melepas ciumannya. Tangan Hyunbin kembali menangkup wajah Minhyun agar ciuman mereka tidak terlepas. Tangan Minhyun yang memang belum beranjak dari leher Hyunbin kini tengah meremas rambut belakang Hyunbin. Saat Minhyun merasa tangan Hyunbin mulai masuk ke dalam kemeja tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar deheman banyak orang.

"EHEM!"

Hyunbin melepas pagutannya dan mengecup bibir Minhyun yang sudah bengkak dan memerah pelan lalu mengusap saliva yang mengalir di ujung bibir kekasihnya itu. Tangannya beralih ke pinggang Minhyun membantunya untuk berdiri karena Minhyun benar-benar merasa kakinya seperti jelly sekarang.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membawanya kesini tanpa kekerasan dan jangan sampai ia tahu tapi bukan berarti harus dengan menciumnya sepanjang jalan Hyunbiiiin." Gerutuan seseorang membuat Minhyun menolehkan pandangannya dari Hyunbin.

Minhyun yang awalnya masih mengalami disorientasi (karena efek ciuman Hyunbin) kini melihat semua member Wanna One, member Nu'est, member JBJ, dan teman-teman model Hyunbin tengah berada didepannya. Minhyun terlihat bingung dengan keberadaan mereka sampai akhirnya ia membaca tulisan dan balon yang ditempel di dinding bar yang tadi didatanginya. Minhyun membulatkan matanya dan tiba-tiba berjongkok lalu menangis kencang. Hal itu membuat semua orang kaget.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Apa Minhyun melihat hantu?!" seru seseorang yang bernama Choi Minki histeris dan membuat Jonghyun yang berada disebelahnya memukul kepalanya keras.

Hyunbin yang berada disamping Minhyun langsung ikut berjongkok dan menangkup wajah Minhyun yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang, aku belum telat kan ya? Aku mencintaimu. Maaf ya aku membuatmu menangis berkali-kali hari ini. Sebenarnya membuatmu menangis itu diluar rencana, aku kira tidak akan separah ini. Maafkan aku ya sayang?"

Minhyun memeluk Hyunbin.

"Hiks a-aku k-kira kau hiks sudah t-tidak hiks menyu-kaiku hiks Hyun-Hyunbin-ah."

Hyunbin tersenyum pahit mendengarnya.

"Hei, aku sudah berjanji kan kalau aku akan mencintaimu selamanya. Maafkan aku ya, aku mencintaimu _Hyung_. Tapi jangan salahkan aku ya, salahkan Seongwu _Hyung_. Dia yang merencanakan semua ini sayang."

Seongwu yang mendengarnya langsung protes. "Tapi kau juga setuju dengan rencana ini dasar Hyunbin brengseeek!"

Hyunbin melepas pelukan Minhyun dan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah karena terlalu lama menangis.

"Sudah ya sayang menangisnya? Maafkan aku ya. Aku dimaafkan kan?"

Minhyun masih sesenggukan ia menjewer telinga Hyunbin dan membuat kekasihnya itu mengaduh.

"Aku tidak hiks tidak suka, kejutan seperti ini hiks."

Hyunbin mengecup bibir Minhyun kilat.

"Maafkan aku, aku berjanji kau bisa membalasnya sampai kau puas hm?" pinta Hyunbin sambil mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Minhyun.

"Kau hiks mati besok Kwon Hyunbin hiks."

Hyunbin tertawa. "Kalau aku mati nanti kau kesepian sayaaang.."

Minhyun cemberut. Hyunbin gemas melihatnya dan kembali mengecup bibir Minhyun.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 22, aku mencintaimu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang sifatmu yang posesif dan tsundere, aku suka itu. _I love everything about you_ , jadi kau bisa memarahiku kapanpun, kau bisa cemburu kapanpun, karena aku menyukainya. Itu berarti kau mencintaiku sebanyak aku mencintaimu. _I love you_ Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hyunbin-ah."

Hyunbin tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Minhyun dan mengelus rambut kekasihnya. Sementara itu puluhan orang yang melihat adegan romantis Minhyunbin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kita hanya jadi obat nyamuk disini _Hyung_." Ujar Daniel.

"Iya, batalkan saja pestanya! Batalkan saja! Lagi pula Wanna One sudah merayakan ulang tahun Minhyun!" seru Seongwu kesal.

"Aku juga ingin punya pacar." Ujar Sanggyun dan Aron sedih dan dihadiahi tepukan pelan dibahu mereka.

Jisung yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya meniupkan terompet dan membuat semua orang tersentak kaget.

"Tolong ya kepada yang berulang tahun dan pacarnya bisa ditunda dulu kemesraannya? Kita bahkan belum melemparkan confetti dan mengucapkan ulang tahun pada Minhyun! Aku sudah cukup marah karena aku tidak diberitahu tentang rencana ini jadi jangan buat kemarahanku meningkat ya Kwon brengsek!"

Minhyun tertawa di pelukan Hyunbin. Hyunbin juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha iya _Hyung_ silahkan confettinya dilemparkan." Ujarnya sambil menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya.

Jisung benar-benar ingin mencubit gemas pipi Minhyun tapi ingin juga mencubit kasar pipi gembulnya itu.

"Baiklah, satu, dua, tiga, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN HWANG MINHYUN!"

Minhyun tertawa. Ini memang sudah telat tapi Minhyun yakin kejutan ini akan selalu ia ingat karena ia sangat membenci dan mencintai Hyunbin di hari ini.

Status : END

.

.

.

OMAKE

" _Hyung_ kasihan masa aku harus bersikap seperti itu pada Minhyun _Hyung_?" tanya Hyunbin pada Seongwu.

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah ruang kafe yang tidak terlalu ramai. Hyunbin menatap tidak suka pada Seongwu tentang rencananya tentang kejutan ulang tahun untuk Minhyun setelah Hyunbin meminta saran padanya.

"Kau kan yang meminta saran, padahal aku dan Daniel sudah memikirkan ini bersama-sama, ini akan membuat Minhyun semakin mencintaimu tahu."

Hyunbin terdiam sebentar. Rencana yang ditawarkan Seongwu yaitu membuat Minhyun cemburu dengan mengunggah foto wanita di instagram, mengacuhkannya saat mereka bertemu minggu depan, berbicara tentang wanita dengan temannya di depan Minhuyn, lalu saat Minhyun meminta penjelasan mereka akan keluar dan pada saat itu semua orang mendekor bar teman Hyunbin untuk memperingati ulang tahun Minhyun.

"Tapi kenapa harus posting foto wanita di instagramku? Kan nanti yang kena aku juga _Hyung_."

"Mau tidak memberi kejutan pada Minhyun?" tanya Seongwu.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi fotonya Seulgi Red Velvet saja _Hyung_."

Seongwu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa harus Seulgi?"

"Soalnya Seulgi kan sering dibilang cantik dengan monolid lalu ia juga dijuluki rubah gurun. Itu kan mirip seperti Minhyun _Hyung_."

Seongwu hanya tertawa. "Tumben cerdas." Dan setelah itu sebuah pukulan keras dari Hyunbin mengenai pundak Seongwu.

END

* * *

HAI IYA MAAFIN AKU YA FANFICNYA GAJE GINI HAHAHA

Dan maaf juga ya topiknya udah basi banget TT asalnya mau angst gitu tapi aku #antisadendingclub jadi aku malah bikin ini jadi fanfic buat ulang tahun Minhyun

HAPPY SUPER LATE BIRTHDAY SAYANGNYA AKU DAN HYUNBIN! Semoga ga tsundere terus ya, jangan sok sok an saranghajianayo gitu ya kalian berdua tuh hahaha kalau emang kangen bilang aja dong! wkwk

p.s 1 kalian ada yg punya twitter ga? aku pingin punya temen fangirlingan minhyunbin huhu :" kalo ada follow aja ya hwangje809 trus mention aja "aku minhyunbin stan" aku pasti follow kok, yuk kenalaaan

p.s 2 aku ada niatan bikin fanfic minhyunbin lagi tapi ada ongnielnya, nah kalian pengennya siapa yang jadi uke? soalnya aku ngerasa kalo ongniel itu seke wkwk

p.s 3 makasih buat yang udah review fanfic Jeans, yang guest aku bales disini ya

 **DNT** : aaaaa tidak itu idenya tidak mungkin aku bisa buat haha aku ga bisa bikin fanfic rated M TT btw makasih udah baca dan review yaaa

 **3hyunforlove** : AAA MAKASIH JUGA U3U iya kaki dia emang lebih mulus dari masa depan aku huhu :" kyaaa nielhwang ya? aku tampung dulu idenya ya, kalau ada ilham aku bakal bikin fanfic mereka hihi makasih udah baca dan review u3u

 **hwangbins** : iya makasih juga ya promptnya :* iya siap, makasih udah baca dan review

.

.

Makasih ya udah baca fanfic ini! Aku tunggu reviewnya u3u

 _btw please dont let Minhyunbin die_ TT

 _See ya!_

Salam cium,

dinodeer.


End file.
